


Соседи должны быть добрыми

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Profanity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делает Куроко, когда делать больше нечего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соседи должны быть добрыми

У Спокона был мирный, уютный вечер. И тут ворвался Куроко.

Без предупреждения, без разрешения и без стука. Спокон чертыхнулся и спрятал член в трусы.

— Дрочим? — ехидно поинтересовался Куроко, присаживаясь рядом на корточки. — Я ведь и помочь могу.

— У меня от тебя уже всё упало, — Спокон натянул повыше волейбольные шорты. Резинка звонко шлёпнула по животу. — Что ты тут забыл?

— Брось, — Куроко похлопал его по плечу. — У меня забрали ключи. А новые не выдали. Нужно же мне куда-то идти.

И поэтому он припёрся в спальню Спокона. Заебись.

Наверняка опять навалил в своей по шею и потребовал другую комнату.

— К тому же, — Куроко плюхнулся на задницу, скрестил ноги и уставился на Спокона, — у меня есть полное право здесь быть.

Спокон ощутил тяжёлый зуд в ладони и лбу. Единственное право Куроко, по его мнению, пересекалось с его обязанностью немедленно выйти и закрыть дверь с обратной стороны.

— Пошёл вон, — спокойно сказал он.

— Не-а.

Спокон прищурился. Да Куроко над ним издевался.

От Куроко чуть-чуть слышался аромат давней накурки, в волосах виднелся лебяжий пух, а ещё от него невыносимо тащило свежим срачем. Возможно, не одним.

— Ты ещё и говно своё с собой притащил, — Спокон зажал пальцами нос. Наверное, лучше Куроко всё-таки не трогать — меньше будет вонять. Посидит и уйдёт.

Куроко заозирался, взлохматил затылок.

— Да нет. Не вижу.

Спокон пересел в угол и затих, мрачно наблюдая за тем, как Куроко с любопытством расхаживает по его комнате. Он ещё не забыл, как во время выкладок Куроко вываливался из гамака, отыскивал его и с энтузиазмом хватал за шиворот со словами «Есть чо?». А когда ему удавалось вытрясти из Спокона драббл или мини, он разочарованно тянул: «Говно-о». И только неудачно спрятанные арты довольно уносил с собой.

А теперь вот ещё и дрочку обломал. Скотина.

Поэтому, когда Куроко пришла смс, что комната готова, Спокон с облегчением перевёл дух.

Перед дверью Куроко радостно ему помахал.

— Спасибо!

Спокон прищурился — вроде не издевается. Он вообще не собирался его провожать, — но всё-таки поднялся навстречу. И тут же пожалел.

Потому что Куроко схватил его за руку и смачно чмокнул в ладонь. Всё ещё немного влажную от слюны и смазки.

— Я ещё загляну, — пообещал Куроко.

Спокон выдернул руку.

— Ни за что.

— Вообще-то. В какой-то степени, — Куроко обернулся перед уходом, ухмыляясь, — я всегда здесь был.


End file.
